Toy Gun
The Toy Gun is an Assault Rifle that was 'accidentally' released on 3-30-12, but disappeared a few days later. Overview It could be forged at the Gun Emporium with a FAMAS and a single Replica Pallet. It features a 6 point increase in damage, 1 point increase in portability, and 2 points less recoil, but has a slightly reduced rate of fire and a 5 point decrease in accuracy. The inability to attach a scope limits this gun to middle and close quarters combat. Variants Events *The Toy Gun was available for forging during the Forge-A-Thon Event during the week of 09/04/13 - 09/10/13. *It was available on Global Reloaded between 07/31/19 till 08/28/19 in the Exchange Shop. It costed 90 Tropical Metals for a duration of 7 days.Combat Arms: Reloaded Steam Webpage - Patch Notes 07.31.19 Trivia *The Toy Gun was accidentally released and leaked by weapon-spawning hackers. *The Toy Gun has a unique draw, reload, and firing sound. *The Toy Gun has a glitch where if you "scope in," you will be zoomed into the iTech Reflex Sight (despite the gun having no apparent scope). This is similar to the glitch the T-2 experienced before. *This gun doesn't show on the website player rankings. *Although the gun appears to have a drum magazine, it only holds 30 rounds in a magazine. *On September 4th, 2013, players discovered a glitch where the Toy Gun could be sold back at a significantly higher price than one paid for a FAMAS to forge it. This allowed players to amass and capitalize huge GP profit gains. Nexon however responded by disabling the Toy Gun sellback function, and removing large amounts of GP (up to 99% of a players GP) from and/or suspending the players who abused the feature to rack up massive amounts of GP. Media Toy Gun Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Toy Gun. Toy Gun Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Toy Gun. Toy Gun Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Toy Gun. Toy Gun Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Toy Gun. Toy Gun First Person View.png|The first person view of the Toy Gun. Toy Gun Fire 1.png|Firing the Toy Gun (part 1) Toy Gun Fire 2.png|Firing the Toy Gun (part 2) Toy Gun Fire 3.png|Firing the Toy Gun (part 3) Toy Gun Reload 1.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 1) Toy Gun Reload 2.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 2) Toy Gun Reload 3.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 3) Toy Gun Reload 4.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 4) Toy Gun Reload 5.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 5) Toy Gun Reload 6.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 6) Toy Gun Reload 7.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 7) Toy Gun Reload 8.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 8) Toy Gun Reload 9.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 9) Toy Gun Reload 10.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 10) Toy Gun Reload 11.png|Reloading the Toy Gun (part 11) Toy Gun Sprint.png|Sprinting with the Toy Gun. Toygun.png|A Specialist wielding the Toy Gun in game. Combatarms40d.jpg|Using the gun in-game. Toy_Gun.jpg|The Toy Gun in the inventory. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Forged Weapon Category:Gun Emporium Category:Primary Category:2012